


Kiss Me

by asmodesgold



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodesgold/pseuds/asmodesgold
Summary: "I thought we said no gifts?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to booyahkendell for being my beta!

“Happy six month anniversary!” Sonny bounded into Rafe's office, small gift bag in tow.

 

“I thought we said no gifts?” Rafe asked, smiling as his boyfriend jumped into his lap.

 

“We said no _serious,_ _expensive_ gifts.”

 

“Then do I want to know what's in the bag?”

 

“Open it!” Sonny said, leaving his lap in favor of jumping up on the desk. Rafe scowled at the loss but took the bag and pulled out the paper, peering inside. With a barking laugh he pulled out a black coffee cup with a vibrant red lip print that said “WILL KISS FOR COFFEE” in white letters.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well? D’ya like it?” Sonny asked, grinning cheekily.

 

“Hm,” Rafe said, turning over the cup in his hands to examine it. “I worry about the message it sends; am I prostituting myself for caffeine? If so, to whom am I selling myself? It doesn't specify.” He held it so that the writing was visible to Sonny, who mock frowned and took it back.

 

“I'll have to get one special made.”

 

“Oh?” Rafe grabbed Sonny's knees, lifting his legs up so that his feet were resting on either side of him on the chair, then used his grip on Sonny to pull himself up against him.

 

“Yeah, something like, ‘will kiss cute detectives for coffee’.”

 

“And I'm sure Rohan will appreciate that.”

 

Sonny's brow furrowed. “Rohan? Who's Rohan?”

 

“A new detective who's been bringing me a few cases.”

 

Sonny was beginning to look genuinely upset, so Rafe took the hand that was still holding the mug and kissed it.

 

“I'm playing, sweetheart,” he said gently. Sonny nodded, leaning down to bring their foreheads together. “Would you like _your_ present?”

 

“I thought we said no gifts?” Sonny grinned.

 

“We said no _serious, expensive_ gifts,” Rafe said, laughing as he reached into his desk and procured a gift box. He handed it to Sonny, who took it with an eagerness Rafe found absolutely adorable, opening it to reveal a black apron with large white writing and a pair of red lips.

 

“Kiss the cook?!”

 

“Don't mind if I do,” Rafe said, hooking a hand behind Sonny's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

 

Sonny came back up laughing, putting the apron on over his suit.

 

“I'm guessing I can only wear this around you?”

 

Rafe straightened out the apron, tapping on the words. Right next to the last ‘s’ on ‘kiss’ was an asterisk, and under ‘cook’, in very small letters it read: “only applicable to one Rafael Barba”.

  
Sonny laughed and allowed himself to be pulled back into his boyfriend’s lap and into waiting lips, no instructions needed.


End file.
